Not so LOST anymore
by charlieclaireaaron
Summary: What Im thinking is going to happen in the 6th season of LOST... I think this is going to turn out to be a good story... what do you think? I know this is REALLYY short but its my first one- soo. yeah.
1. Not so LOST anymore

"Attention passengers this is your captain, Seth Norris speaking, we are now landing at our destination, Los Angeles. Thank you for choosing Oceanic Airlines." Passengers start to exit the plane. Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and the others sit in their seats. An attendant walks by; "Everything alright?" No one answers; blank stares on all of the faces. Jack finally turns to the attendant and says fine. He gets up. To his surprise, Boone is standing at the plane door, arguing with Shannon. Jack stares at Boone for a few scary minutes until the others walk up behind him. "Jack? What's going on?"A small yet familiar Australian voice rang through his ears. He whips around to see Claire- with her head rested against, a very much alive, Charlie's shoulder. "Claire, Charlie?" "Excuse me? I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to get off the plane." They all exited the plane almost at once and scattered to get their luggage. As they all waited for Jack to return, Kate told them what happened that day in 1977. "What do you mean, you time-traveled?!" As she tried to explain- with the help of Sawyer, Sayid, Hurley, Sun, and a Korean-speaking Jin, Jack returned. "She's telling the truth." "We did time-travel, and Juliet detonated a bomb to make sure that Oceanic 815 never crashed." "And something must have gone wrong, because for some reason, we all still remember what happened on that island." "But we don't have to. We can go on with our lives as if none of it ever happened, because it didn't. " "But Jack", Charlie pulled him aside. "I was dead. There's no sodding way that I could…" "Charlie, you never died, and I know it's hard to believe, but we have done the impossible. We never crashed, and you never died. " "Then how is it that everyone still seems to remember it, Jack?" "Excuse me? Shouldn't we include them on this conversation?" Said Sun as Libby, Ana Lucia, Mr. Eko, and Bernard all walked up to the group. "Libby, Ana, Eko, wha-?" "Hey. What's up?"

TBC! This is what I'm HOPING is gonna be in season 6. Let me know if you like it or no… =]


	2. What are we going to do?

"Why do we remember everything if it never happened- if it never will happen?" He looked stressed. "Why does everyone expect me to know what is going on here?! I don't know. Just give me some time to think." Charlie and Claire backed away. "Charlie?" "Yeah?" "I'm sorry I never got to tell you before you died. I love you Charlie. I always have and I always will, and thank you." "For what?" "For always caring for me, and watching over me." "I love you too, Claire." He kissed her lips gently and after a few happy stares, Kate told them Jack needs to talk to everyone. "Jack?" " We remember it, even if it never happened, It's a piece of our life, and I don't really know why, but, we do, so let's all just go on with our own lives like we should have when we got off that plane." "But, Jack-" "You wanted me to tell you what to do. So there, I told you." Shannon was begging Boone "Boone let's just get out of here!" While Sayid stared at her and couldn't believe she didn't want to go back with him. He lost focus on her and turned back towards Jack, who was looking at Kate with the handcuffs around her wrists. "Sayid?" "Shannon, I thought you were going to lea-" "I remember before I died. You said you would never leave me, even when we got off the island. So I'm going to do the same." She kissed his cheek, their hands laced and he said, "Let's go." Boone was calling out to Shannon, but she ignored him. Jack sat down on a bench and began to cry. "Jack?" "Hey Claire." "Um. Charlie just, well he just proposed to me. I was wondering if, you'd like to come to the wedding." "Claire, I have to tell you something. Your dad, what is his name?" "I dunno. I never wanted to know. He was a surgeon and he had a family back in the States. That's all I know about him." "He left my mum the night I was conceived." "When I got off the island, a blonde woman was at my father's funeral. I didn't know who she was until she told me that she was the reason he was in Sydney when he died. Her name was Carol. She told me her daughter was on my plane. I had no idea, but, it was you." "Oh m- are you sure?!" "Yes Claire, I'm- your brother." "Oh, do you want me to tell Charlie?" "Go ahead. I gotta get to his funeral. " "Jack? Can I come?" He sighed. "Of course Claire." "Charlie?" She told him the story and they exchanged phone numbers with Jack, and they told him they'll be in touch. The next day they went to the funeral. Claire cried as Charlie held her close. After they left the funeral, they all stayed at a hotel in downtown Los Angeles. They discussed their situation. "We can't tell anyone what we know. What we did. Or, what we didn't do." They came to an agreement that they wouldn't see each other if they didn't want to, and they would never speak of the island again. Charlie and Claire went back to their suite; "Charlie? Do you have a place to live?" "You don't want to move in together?" "No no. I just, I have been living at my mum's house while she was comatosed. " "I was hoping you had somewhere." "Well, I was living in a loft with my brotha, but, he sold my piano and moved out. That was three weeks ago." "Oh, well, can we live there?" "In England? Claire, you deserve better than that. I'll buy you a new house." "Charlie, no." He coughed and began to shiver and sweat. "Claire." "Charlie?! What's wrong?!"


	3. Island Events Unravel

"... Charlie!? What's wrong?! Jack! Somebody get Jack!" "Claire? What happened?" Jack said as he burst through their hotel door. "He just started shaking and he dropped. I dunno what's wrong with him. Jack, please. " "Charlie wake up now. Charlie? I need you to wake up. Charlie." His eyes opened slowly. "What happened?" "Charlie you know what is happening don't you?" "Yes. I believe I do." "What what is it!? Jack, Charlie! Someone tell me wha-" "Claire, I'm going through withdrawal again." "I haven't had a fix in 3 days." "Excuse me." He ran out to go vomit. "Jack? How long will he be like this?" "Two days, give or take. You just need to keep him hydrated, make sure he gets lots of electrolytes. Got it? " "Yeah. Thanks Jack." "Anytime. Lemme know if he gets any worse alright?" "Sure." A week later…

"Good mornin'." Hey Charlie!" "Did you hear about Shannon and Boone, Charlie!?" "No, what?" "They were in an accident last night. They're dead." "Wait. Wha!?" "Yeah they're dead!" She said forcing back tears. "Shannon was, fine, she was in the Infirmary, but she died of an anxiety attack when she found out about Boone." She was hysterically crying now. "Claire? Why are you so upset?" "Because, What if this means that, everyone that died, on the island, is going to die here!?" Charlie. I dunno what I'd do if you, you died again." "Claire. I'm NOT going to die. There's no such thing as fate. Remember that, ok?" "Ok, Charlie? " "Hm?" "I love you."You too, love." He laughed. He pulled her in for a kiss.

"Oh, hey! Guess what I found." "I dunno… what?" "I found us this house in-" "Charlie! I told you NOT to buy me a house. We can't afford it. Not yet. I don't have a job, you don't have a job." "Well, remember how I told you that DriveShaft made a comeback album after we crashed? Well, Liam called last night, he wants us to play a gig in London next week." "Oh. Well, are you gonna do it?" "Absolutely not!" "Well, Why not?" "The others two still do heroin. What do you think will happen on a American Tour for 8 months watching the snort heroin?! I'll want to use, Claire. I can't do that to you. Or him." He said as he rubbed her 9 month pregnant stomach. "Ok. Thank you. I think I'd miss you to much anyway." She giggled.

"CHARLIE! IT HURTS!" Claire was being wheel chaired into a hospital. "Alright Claire, listen to me. You're gonna be ok, you did this on the bloody jungle floor." He whispered in her ear. Two hours later Charlie walks out to see nearly all the survivors (Minus Boone and Shannon of course, and Kate, who had court in the morning), with a small, blue- eyed beautiful baby in his arms. "Wow. He's even more beautiful than before." Sun said to Charlie who's eyes were wet with joy. "He is brilliant, isn't he?" He took Aaron Dexter Pace back to the nurses, who took him to the nursery. *Sirens are heard just outside of the hospital doors* Ana Lucia and Libby walked out of the hospital to go home. *Screams and more sirens*

Sort of a nutty ending, yeah? Gosh, I dunno how these keep turning out so short. =/ Im discouraged. xP


	4. I promised I'd never leave you, Claire

"Oh my go- Jack!"Claire said staring at Ana Lucia and Libby, who were lying on the ground bleeding. John checked Ana's pulse. "She's dead." Jack checked Libby's; "She's not dead yet. We have to get her in that hospital. NOW!" He said as he and Hugo carried her in. "I hope she's ok. " Claire said to Charlie quietly. They both stared at Hurley while he waited with tears in his eyes. Claire and Charlie walked inside. "Hurley? She's gonna be ok. She's in good hands, ok?" "I was gonna ask her to marry me." "Hurley I'm sure shes-" Claire went pale and turned to Charlie and began to cry at the sight of Jack walking out crying. Charlie held her close while she cried. "I'm sorry Hurley" Jack said in the saddest of tones. "I couldn't bring her back." "No. No you have to, Jack. There's gotta be a way t- " "Hurley, I'm sorry. I can't." Hugo pulled out a ring. "This was for her." "Hurley, I'm sorry but We have a plane to catch to London tomorrow. We'll talk to you later." Hurley hugged the two and they walked out.

Next Day-

"Do you have Aaron?" Said Charlie. "Yeah I got him." She said as she kissed his forehead. "Ok, lets go." They boarded the plane at 12:37. It took off 15 minutes later. "Gosh. I hate flying." Claire said as she looked at him and giggled. "Don't worry love, we aren't crashing." Charlie took Aaron while Claire took an Dramamine and went to sleep. 3 hours later turbulence shook her awake. She looked at Charlie with a frightened look. "Its alright. We're landing." He smiled and rubbed her hand. They got off the plane and quickly gathered their luggage. "I don't know HOW you afforded this!" She said as she stepped into possibly one of the most BEAUTIFUL houses between Manchester and Bath. "Eh, ya know. Driveshaft, had our moment in the sun." He laughed. She giggled while she brought in box after box. "Here, I got it, I got it." He said. Claire laughed. "What?" "Its just, you said the same thing to me, when I was bringing in that suitcase, when you asked about my husband." "Hm. Yeah. "

"I can't believe we're all packed in after two weeks. I absolutely LOVE it." She kissed him softly. They both climbed into bed. It was getting colder in Manchester. *Phone rings.* "Uhhh." Claire moaned. "Hello?" "Claire? It's Kate." She said sniffling. "Kate what's wrong?!" "Its Eko. He's- dead." "Well, I'm sorry but, why are you so upset about it?" "Because on the island, Charlie died after Eko." She dropped the receiver and sat down on the end of the bed. "Claire? Are you ok?" Charlie said quietly, trying not to wake Aaron sleeping in his basinet. She picked the phone back up off the floor. "Kate? There has to be a way to stop it- I mean, haven't you ever seen the movie Final Destination!?" "Claire. I talked to Daniel Faraday today." "Who?" "The scientist from the freighter. He said- he said that the universe has a way of course-correcting itself. And, the only way to stop it- is to go back." "Go back. Go back." She repeated over and over. "I don't have time for this Kate." "Claire please don't- please this is serio-" *Click* Claire climbed back into bed and looked at her husband for a minute. She started to cry and realized she needed to seize the moment, even if he was going to die.

"Morning, love." He kissed her and put Aaron in his crib. She still seemed a little shook up from Kate's call. "Are you ok?" "Its just- something that, that Kate said last night." "What?" He put his hands around her waist. "She said- if the universe keeps course correcting itself- you were going to die. And it hasn't stopped yet. Eko's dead. And, you were the next person to die after him. Daniel Faraday and his mum said that- the only way, is to go back to the island. Because if we do, then we don't find the hatch, Desmond never comes out, and he never tells you you're gonna die." "Claire, listen to me. I'm not going to die." He said pulling her in closedr for a hug. "Do you know how many days its been since September 22nd? 87." "So, I'm going to 'die' in 5 days. Just watch. I promised I would never leave you Claire." "And I won't. Ok?" "Yeah. Ok." She smiled innocently up at him.

5 days later-

Claire picked up Aaron and walked back into her room. "Here, I think he wants his daddy." She said yawning and crawling back into bed. He groaned and took the child. "Alright." He got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make a bottle.

TBC! This one's a LITTLE longer. =P


	5. Its day 92

*I KNOWWW that Nikki and Paulo were after Eko- but I thought I'd leave them out. ;D They were only in like 2-3 episodes. =P So- I just kinda stuck with this =). This is turning into more of a Charlie/Claire AU not so much what I think is gonna happen in season 6. =] And if you have a YouTube- check out my channel, and if you want and if you like my vids- sub and add! =] I'll do the same for you!*

Charlie went to the kitchen with an empty bottle and a baby on his hip. Aaron was crying hysterically by the time the bottle was ready. "Ok, ok big guy. Here you go." He said holding him close and feeding him, which he had not done many times before. He put him back in his crib after about 30 minutes of feeding and burping him and crawled back into back bed. 4 hours later, they got up and fed the baby together, then went out to breakfast. "Charlie, are you sure we shouldn't be staying in the HOUSE today!? I mean- its day ninety-two." "Claire. I told you I wouldn't die. And I won't."

3 Hours Later-

"Claire?" "Hmm?" "I gotta go." "What!?" "I- am realizing that 'Day 92' is bad, and I can't do that to you. Because I love you. And, I know if I died, you would too. I'm sorry." "No Charlie. I NEED you to stay, Aaron NEEDS you to stay. Please don't do this." He kissed her and walked to the door "Claire I'll be back, I promise." No you can't, you, yo- "Claire," he said with tears in both their eyes "I love you more than anything. You KNOW that. I always have. But I can't stay." She pulled him back for one last kiss and said "Charlie, PLEASE don't go." "I'll be back, I promise!" This time really crying. "I love you. So much. I'll be back." He ran out the door and into his car. She stood at the door crying, holding her small child on her hip. For the next 2 months, she sat there, waiting for him to come back.

4 months later-

Claire sat holding her 5 month old son and putting away laundry. *Knocking on window* She walked over to the window- startled to see her husband standing there at the window. She squealed. "Charlie?!" "Claire." She pulled him in fast and hugged him tightly, then slapped him across the face. "Why, why would you leave me!?" "I had to, to talk to Desmond." "How did you talk to him?!" "I found his girl, Penny. She talked to him on one of the phones from that girl, Naomi, her boat. The freighter still went to the island to find Ben. I guess he remembered, he had a message for me. He said he never had any flashes!" She stood staring at her love. "Claire? What was that knocking?" said a strange New Zealand accent. A man walked into the room. "Claire? Who's this?" Charlie said in an upset tone. "This is, Thomas, Aaron's dad." "Claire? Who is this!?" Thomas said glaring at Charlie. "Claire, you, you still married! To ME!" "What!?" Thomas said staring at her. "Can we please just talk about this?!" She said. They all sat down at the kitchen table and stared quietly for a minute. "Claire? You care to explain WHY you're with your ex-boyfriend when you're STILL married to me!?" "I waited, 3 months for you, Charlie. You never came back. I thought you- I thought you were dead." "I told you I'd be back. You didn't believe me!?" "You were supposed to die that day! I didn't know! I needed someone to help me. With Aaron. You have to understand!" "I can't understand Claire. I can't Imagine WHY you would go back with this nutter after you bloody left you while you were 6 months pregnant!" "I dunno, he came one day asking to see him and, well, 2 ½ months after you left, he moved in." "Moved in. To MY house." "I still love you, Claire." "I understand if you didn't feel the same way after I left, but just tell me you don't love him. Please." "I don't. I still am SO in love with you. I just got tired of waiting. I thought you were dead for crying out loud, Charlie!" "Are you gonna leave him?" "Of course I am." "I missed you so much. I love you. Ok?" "Thomas? I'm getting back with Charlie. He's my husband and I love him ok?" "Whatever Claire. I just, have a right to see him. Aaron." "Uh- Thomas…"


	6. 423

"I have a right, to see him. Aaron." "Uh-Thomas…"

"Claire he's my son." "I'm adopting him. Aaron. You won't have any right to see him." "He'll be MY son then. Not yours. I took more care of him then you EVER did." "I'm his dad Claire, you're not going to let this loon adopt him are you!?" She looked at him sternly. "He has loved this child since the day he met me. You left when I was 6 months pregnant." "But I'm his DAD Claire!" He repeated again. "No Thomas, you're not." He turned to Charlie and said, "You think HE is!?" "Yeah. I do." He turned around, but, quickly spun back around on his heel, and punched Charlie in the nose. Charlie's head flung backward as Thomas rubbed his knuckles from the punch. Claire yelped and pushed Thomas out the door. She slapped him across the face and said, "You NEVER come back here again. Not for Aaron, and not for me. Stay out of England. Forever. I HATE you." She slammed the door and ran to see if Charlie was ok. His nose was broken and gushing blood. "I'm so sorry Charlie." She picked up Aaron and they drove to the ER.

"Desmond." Charlie said monotonly. "What?" "I never got to tell you EVERYTHING Desmond said." "Well then, what did he say?" "He said we'd have to go back, if everyone else were going to live. We- HAVE to. He said, it's only a matter of time before the universe does its course-correcting crap, and I die." She stared at him blankly. "But you said you weren't going to die. I don't want to go back there. My son is not going to be raised there." "Oh now he's YOUR son. Not ours." "Charlie let's not start fighting okay!?" He sat down on the bed and swiped his face with his hand. *crying* "I'll get him." He walked to the nursery and grabbed the baby. He went to the changing table and changed his diaper. He brought the rock-and-bounce into their bedroom and put him in it. "Claire, all I'm saying is, Desmond was never wrong before. He said if we go back to the island, then, we never find the hatch, I never meet Desmond, the hatch never implodes- and he never becomes psychic. Understand?" "Mhm. Do you think he's right?" "He has been so far. I believe it Claire." "You know- " "What?" "If we were both to die right now, I think I'd be ok." Charlie looked at her with innocent eyes. "Well, I'd rather not die again, love." She giggled as he knocked on a wooden desk. "Charlie?" "Yeah?" "We really have to go back don't we?" "Yeah."

-2 weeks later all the remaining survivors are at the airport sitting quietly waiting for their plane to board.-

"Hey Sun." Claire said as she was rocking Aaron in her arms. "Hello, Claire." She said smiling. "Would you mind watching Aaron while Charlie and I go get some lunch?" "Sure." she said. "I could use the practice, for when Ji Yeon comes. Again." She said giggling. "Thanks." She said handing her the child. "We'll be back soon!" She laced hands with Charlie and they walked out. They sat down at a table and ordered their food. "What are you staring at?" she said looking into Charlie's eyes, which were gazing back. "You." "Hm." She giggled. _Attention. Flight 423 to Los Angeles is boarding now._ "We didn't even get to eat." Charlie said. "Oh, come on." She said pulling his sleeve. Charlie got Aaron from Sun while Claire got their carry-on bags. Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Hurley, John, Sun, Jin, Charlie, and Claire all looked at each other for a silent minute and all boarded the plane together.


End file.
